The Legend of Zelda: Curse of the Gerudo
by HyruleKing
Summary: When a troublesome darkness plagues Hyrule, King CJ Francis makes a big decision that will change not only his life, but the lives of his friends and family, in a big way. But is it a change for the better or a change for the worst?


**The Legend of Zelda: Curse of the Gerudo**

_March 13, 2012 – Farore 13, 1124 (Hyrule Time)_

_It's been a short time since the defeat of Demise. Peace has returned to Hyrule and CJ and Stacey have happily reunited. Stacey now rules over Hyrule as Queen once again._

_Alex, Dayan, Danielle and Aubrey have moved to Hyrule and taken their places on the Sages' Council._

**PROLOGUE: The ****Darkness Awaken****s**

A familiar red-haired, golden-eyed Gerudo young man walked through the Gerudo Desert. As he neared the Arbiter's Grounds, he heard a voice calling out to him.

_"Samuel… Come to the Mirror Chamber…"_

"What? Who's there?" Sam asked.

"_Come to the Mirror Chamber…"_ As if some strange force was pulling him, Sam followed the instruction of the voice and entered the Arbiter's Grounds, bound for the Mirror Chamber. As he walked into the chamber, his eyes were immediately drawn to the Mirror of Twilight, which was glowing.

"I'm here… Show yourself. Who are you and what do you want?" Sam asked.

"_Tell me, boy… Descendant of Midna… Descendant of Zant… Don't you want to see your people able to walk in the world of light, amongst the folks of Hyrule?"_ This struck a chord in Sam.

"Of course I do… But don't call me the descendant of Zant." Sam said.

_"But you are… And both your ancestors share a trait… They wanted to see their people walk among those of the light…"_

"No." Sam said. "Midna wanted her people to be able to mingle with those in the light. Zant only wanted to plunge the world of light into darkness and create a world for him to rule."

"_Sam… Your people were wrongly banished to the darkness of the Twilight Realm… It was not a fate they deserved…"_

"They tried to claim the Triforce and use it to rule Hyrule!" Sam exclaimed.

"_No, Sam… Your people once inhabited this very desert… Your people knew only death and despair… During the day, a searing wind brought nothing but pain… And at night, a freezing gale pierced their homes. No matter when it came, the wind only brought death…"_

"But they waged war against the people of Hyrule!" Sam shouted. "Innocent people died!"

"_Their intentions were not to harm the people of Hyrule… They only sought to wish upon the Triforce… Wish for a better life… A life with joy and happiness, and void of pain and sorrow… But the people of Hyrule didn't like this… The people of Hyrule wanted to keep the power of the Triforce for themselves…"_

"They… did?" Sam asked.

"_Yes, Sam… The people of Hyrule were greedy. Corrupted by their evil King… They could not stand to see the people of Gerudo happy… They wanted them only to suffer."_

"But the King signed a peace treaty with Gerudo…" Sam said.

_"Yes, and Hyrule used that peace treaty to lull those of Gerudo into a false sense of security… They attacked the Gerudo people and killed their King."_

"But… Ganondorf was evil… He attacked Hyrule."

"_Ganondorf came to Hyrule as an emissary of peace… But Princess Zelda did not trust his intentions. Claimed to see visions of dark clouds over Hyrule… Dark clouds she claimed represented Ganondorf… But they in fact represented the greed of her own family… While she sent a so-called 'Hero' to collect the keys to the Sacred Realm, she sent guards to attack Gerudo…"_

"But Ganondorf… He attacked the castle and stormed the Sacred Realm…" Sam protested.

_"In self-defense. After the troops of Hyrule stormed the desert, Ganondorf launched a counter-attack… But knowing full-well that he couldn't stand up to the power of the Triforce, he followed the so-called 'Hero' to the Sacred Realm and broke the Triforce so that it could not be obtained in full…"_

"I always thought that Ganondorf was evil…" Sam said. "This doesn't make any sense…"

"_Of course not… The Royal Family of Hyrule has long oppressed the people of Gerudo… They've taught a history that Ganondorf was an evil man. They've even taught it for so long that the people of Gerudo believe it… But there are those that know better… The Pirates of Termina…"_

"I thought the pirates of Termina were wicked Gerudo women." Sam said. "They've been ruthless killers for generations."

"_No… the Pirates of Termina are Gerudo who are still loyal to Ganondorf… They know the truth. Those who have died at the hands of the Gerudo Pirates are slanderers who have spit upon the name of their once-great King… The oppression of the Gerudo by Hyrule's Royal Family has gone on for too long… Even now, one of our own stands at the throne of Hyrule, and he still continues to oppress us… It must end…"_

"No… CJ wouldn't do that…" Sam said.

"_Take a look for yourself… And he's not the only one..."_ The Mirror of Twilight then began to glow. Sam watched as a vision appeared in his mind.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_CJ, Stacey and Shaylene rode into Gerudo City atop black horses. While Shaylene and Stacey stayed atop their horses, bows in hand, CJ jumped down and drew his sword. An elderly Gerudo woman walked over to him._

"_Your Majesty… Wh-what brings you here?" She asked._

_"Where is the offering to Hyrule?" CJ asked._

_"Sire… You collected our tribute to Hyrule yesterday…" The elderly woman said. At that moment, Shaylene and Stacey each fired an arrow, which struck two young Gerudo girls nearby._

"_Liar! We received no offering yesterday!" CJ shouted. "Now where is it?!"_

"_Grandma, don't do it…" A young Gerudo girl said, walking out of a nearby house. CJ snatched the girl and pulled him close to her, sword at her throat._

"_Where… is the offering?" He asked._

"_Gr-grandma…" The girl muttered._

_"Here…" The woman said, tossing down a bag of Rupees. Stacey jumped down from her horse and grabbed the Rupees._

"_That's what I thought." CJ said. "You live another day, woman." He then climbed back onto his horse, still clutching the girl._

_"You have your offering! Return my granddaughter!" The woman said._

"_You tried to cheat me of my offering." CJ said. "It's only fair that I cheat you of your granddaughter."_

"_Grandma, help!" The woman tried to save her granddaughter, but watched in horror as her life was taken away._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"How… how could they do that?" Sam wondered, dropping to his knees. "Even Shaylene… She's such an innocent girl…" His eyes then filled with fury. "CJ will pay… Not just for what he's done to my people… But for corrupting Shaylene… I swear, even if my blood must be shed… I will end him…"

"_Yes… He must atone for the sins of those who came before him… And he must atone for the sins he has committed…"_

* * *

**The Child of Gerudo**

"_It was two years ago… The Zora War… A time when nearly all of Hyrule was wiped out… All because of one Sage who turned against the kingdom and tried to usurp the throne from me… All my because of my former best friend… It was something that sickened me to my core… Something I prayed would never happen again…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

24-year-old King CJ of Hyrule walked out of a room in Hyrule, where he was greeted by a blond-haired, blue-eyed young woman in glasses.

"Happy 20th birthday, my love." CJ said.

"Thanks, hun." The young woman, CJ's wife Stacey, said. "So, what do you have planned for my birthday?"

"You'll see." CJ said. "But right now, I need to head out to Gerudo Desert and meet with the Gerudo Council." It was then that Aubrey, the red-haired, golden-brown-eyed Gerudo Sage of Spirit, walked into the castle.

"Hey Aubrey." Stacey said.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Aubrey said. She then turned to CJ. "Your Majesty…"

"What's up, Aubrey?" CJ asked. "I was just on my way out to the desert to meet up with the council."

"There's a small problem with that…" Aubrey said. "Sam came and attacked the palace."

"What?! Sam?!" CJ gasped.

"He had an army of Twili, and several members of the Gerudo tribe were on his side as well." Aubrey said. "I escaped, but the rest of my people weren't so lucky. As I fled from the desert, I looked out over it to see Sam and his army enslaving anyone in the desert who wasn't dead…"

"Oh no… Not again…" CJ said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_That was the last thing I wanted to hear… After everything that happened when my former best friend, Mat, turned against me and betrayed my kingdom, the last thing I wanted to see was another Sage turn against us… I didn't even need to think. I already wanted to kill Sam… I wasn't about to watch a war similar to that with the Zora Lord happen again… But of course, someone else got to Sam first…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Shaylene rushed into the throne room of Gerudo Palace.

"Sam! What the heck is going on? What have you done?" She asked.

"Like you really have to ask!" Sam exclaimed. "I've seen what CJ and Stacey are doing to this part of the kingdom!"

"What are you talking about?" Shaylene asked.

"I've seen them demand tributes and offerings from the Gerudos…" Sam said. "And I've seen them take them by force if necessary."

"Sam, what do you mean?" Shaylene asked. "CJ and Stacey have never done anything like that…"

"I've seen you help them!" Sam shouted.

"What?!" Shaylene exclaimed. "Are you nuts?! I don't know what's come over you, but you need to calm down!"

"Listen, Shaylene, you can either smarten up and join me, or you can be against me and pay the price." Sam said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_It was happening again… One of the Sages had some crazy idea why the kingdom wasn't perfect, or why I wasn't meant to be King… I still don't know what's so hard to get about the fact that nothing is perfect… neither King nor country… So again, I called a meeting of the Sages… But it wasn't a complete meeting…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

CJ sat in a meeting in Hyrule Castle with the majority of the Sages. Next to CJ was Stacey, who was the Sage of Water. Next to her was a brown-eyed girl with shoulder length brown hair. She was Janelle, Stacey's sister and Sage of Fire. On CJ's other side were two dark-skinned, black-haired young men. One had short curly hair. He was Alex, the Sage of Earth. The other had a shaved head. He was Dayan, the Sage of Ice. In between Alex and Dayan sat Aubrey. And next to Dayan was a dark-skinned, black-haired girl in glasses. She was Danielle, the Sage of the Forest. And finally, next to Janelle was a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl with glasses. She was Becky, the Sage of Light. And next to Becky sat a young light brown-haired young man. He was Mike, the Sage of Wind.

"Where are Sam, Shaylene and Layla?" Dayan asked.

"Well… Sam has betrayed our kingdom…" CJ said.

"What? Shaylene and Layla too?" Alex asked.

"Shaylene left to find Sam and try to stop him." CJ said. "I don't know where Layla is… And that's what worries me. Din forbid that Sam wants to enter the Sacred Realm…"

"But he's a Sage… He can enter on his own…" Aubrey said. "Right?"

"No." CJ said. "As soon as you gave me word of what Sam did, I cast a magic seal on the Door of Time. Only the Sages of Light or Time, or someone with the Spiritual Stones can enter the Sacred Realm. We need to head to our temples and protect them. If Sam reaches the temples, he can spread twilight across the kingdom… Much like Zant did centuries ago…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_And so, the Sages escaped to their temples… Alex to the Temple of Earth near the northern base of Death Mountain… Janelle to the Fire Temple atop Death Mountain… Becky to the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm… Aubrey to the Spirit Temple in Gerudo Desert… Danielle to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods… Mike to the Wind Temple in Faron Woods… Dayan to the Ice Temple atop Snowpeak… Stacey to the Water Temple below Lake Hylia… I entrusted the Spiritual Stones to their appropriate Sages… The Goron's Ruby to Janelle… The Zora's Sapphire to Stacey… the Kokiri's Emerald to Danielle… And I kept the Ocarina of Time. For I knew that as long as we held those keys, Sam couldn't enter the Sacred Realm…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

**The Blanket of Twilight**

"_Although the rest of the Sages were taking refuge in their temples, I couldn't do the same… I knew Sam would come for me… And me first… And so, I was bound for the Arbiter's Grounds in search of the Pyramid Sword of Power… But somehow, I never expected what I saw when I reached the desert…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

CJ walked across the Great Bridge of Hylia, which although it spanned Lake Hylia, it led to another bridge that connected Hyrule to Gerudo Desert. CJ walked across the bridge to the desert, and gasped in shock and fright at what he saw. A blanket of twilight was covering Gerudo Palace. A blanket similar to that spread by Zant back during the days of the Hero of Twilight.

"Oh no…" He gasped at the sight of the desert before him. "This is NOT happening… Not again…" Suddenly, CJ heard a thump next to him. He looked toward the sound and jumped back, startled at the sight of an arrow in the ground next to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Apparently, when my fellow Sages turn on me and my kingdom, they have a thing for shooting me with arrows… Thankfully, the Gerudos don't have easy access to Reekfish Toxin like Mat did…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

CJ gathered shadow energy into his core, focused his aura, and rushed forward, dodging arrow after arrow, until he reached the Arbiter's Grounds. He looked up. Perched atop the Sages' pillars were five Gerudo archers, bows at the ready. He readied himself as the archers began firing arrows. He jumped back, dodging arrows and launching Shadow Blasts at the archers, one by one, until he was finally struck in the shoulder by an arrow. He cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees, but looked up to see the final archer plummet lifeless to the ground.

"Even injured… my aim is… still right on target…" He said to himself, his speech broken from the pain of the arrow in his shoulder. He snapped off the tail of the arrow, leaving the tip still in his shoulder, so as to avoid bleeding to death. He looked at the arrow and gasped at its golden color.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Light Arrows… That's two Sages now who have turned on my country, not counting what my cousin Ashley did under the control of Ganondorf, and both were smart enough to use Light Arrows against me. I knew how Mat got Light Arrows… I made the stupid mistake of stocking his armory with them. But the question was: Where did Sam get his hands on Light Arrows? And why were the Gerudo following HIS orders?"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
_

CJ gasped as a slight shock ran through his body.

_What was that?_ He wondered. Suddenly, the blanket of twilight expanded so that it covered all of Gerudo Desert, as well as Hyrule's Lanayru Province, only being broken by an orange beam of light over the Spirit Temple, a blue beam of light over the Water Temple and a yellow beam of light near the Temple of Time. As the twilight enveloped him, his hand began to glow with the Triforce. He looked down and realized not only was he holding the Triforce of Power, but he now held the Triforce of Wisdom as well.

"No…" He mumbled. "He got Layla…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_That was it… Sam had made his first move… He had executed a Sage… I couldn't focus on taking the assault to him… I needed to shift my focus to protecting the other Sages… If he could get to one, I didn't see any reason why he couldn't get to the rest… Especially with the twilight blanketing my fair kingdom piece by piece…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

**The King of Twilight**

"_I knew time was of the essence… If Sam wanted to kill off the Sages, he wasn't going to waste time… I needed to act quickly…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

CJ walked into a chamber deep in the underground of the Arbiter's Grounds. He looked ahead of him at a black-hilted, golden-bladed sword.

"The Pyramid Sword of Power…" He said to himself as he walked forward and drew the sword from its pedestal. _I don't want to do this, Sam… But if it has to be this way, then so be it…_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
_

"_Of course, while I was busy retrieving the Pyramid Sword, Sam had already begun his assault on the Sages, beginning with Snowpeak's Ice Temple..."_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Sam stormed into the Ice Temple, deep below the peak of Snowpeak. He smirked as several Ice Soldiers appeared, icy spears in hand. The soldiers launched their spears at him, and he deftly dodged them, before summoning forth three Twilight Beasts. The beasts rushed forward and smashed the Ice Soldiers.

Within the prayer chamber, Dayan waited, gathering energy into a small icy blue orb. He heard the sounds of Sam trashing his temple. The blue orb then began to glow.

"Good… Even if don't survive, someone will take my place…" Dayan said to himself, as the orb disappeared. Sam then kicked down the doors, Twilight Blade in hand.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Much like Mat did not long before, Sam had found his way into the prayer chambers... The deepest dwellings of the temples where the Sages were supposed to be at their safest…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"Why are you doing this, Sam?" Dayan asked.

"Because of what the Royal Family has been doing for generations!" Sam exclaimed. "Oppressing the Gerudo!"

"What are you talking about?" Dayan asked. "The Royal Family…" Before Dayan could finish, Sam summoned four Twilight Beasts. Dayan tried to fight them, but having surrendered most of his power, there was nothing he could do.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_That was two Sages now… And Sam wasn't stopping there… Little did he know, the Sages were transferring all their power into the Sage Orbs in their temples… Orbs that, if they died, would be absorbed into my Triforce Amulet, protected by me, the Avatar Sage, until those who could carry on their bloodline was found…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
_

Sam smirked evilly as he entered the Forest Temple Prayer Chamber, where Danielle waited.

"I was wondering when you'd reach me." She said. Behind her was black dragon with wings made of red rose petals.

"You really think that weak dragon can stop me?" Sam chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a large red dragon with a claw at the tip of its tail crashed through the wall and devoured Danielle's dragon. It then set its sights on her.

"You won't win." Danielle said. "CJ and Stacey will stop you. And Dayan will be here any moment to defend me." Sam laughed as he tossed Dayan's lifeless corpse onto the floor of the prayer chamber in front of Danielle. Before she could even grieve, Sam's dragon let out a loud roar before devouring her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_This was worse than the war with the Zora Lord… Sam, who now called himself the King of Twilight, wasn't just ruining the temples and trying to destroy the powers of the Sages, he was outright killing them… One by one, he stormed the temples and executed the Sages… But one by one, I absorbed their powers…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"Three remain…" Sam walked through Skyview Temple and emerged into a sacred spring. In front of a statue of the lost goddess Hylia sat Shaylene. She turned around to face Sam.

"Finally realizing you've screwed up? That you got it all wrong?" Shaylene asked.

"I see you still don't see it my way…" Sam said. "It's a shame. I wanted to you to WANT to be my Queen… I didn't want to do it this way…" He snapped his fingers and three Twilight Beasts appeared and held Shaylene down.

"Tell your demons to unhand me, Sam." Shaylene said.

"Oh don't worry… They will… When I'm done with you." Sam said, with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare." Shaylene said. "I WILL fight back. And I won't be afraid to use lethal strength."

"It wouldn't have to be this way, but you passed up every chance I gave you." Sam said.

"I told you…" Shaylene said, as she secretly gathered energy into her hands. "I'm not that kind of girl!" Suddenly, an energy wave knocked Sam and his beasts back. The beasts vanished and Sam slammed into a pillar of stone, causing to him to flinch and lose focus for a moment.

"Now… you'll pay for that…" Sam said, regaining his focus.

"Farore's Wind… Crystal set to…" But Shaylene couldn't finish her sentence, as Sam rushed forward, slamming her into the statue of Hylia and knocking the Farore's Wind crystal out of her hand.

"This could've been avoided…" Sam said.

"Sam, please! No! Don't! STOP!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Sam wasn't just trying to stop the so-called oppression of the Gerudo… Now he was using fear to establish dominion…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Sam walked away from the Skyview Spring, a satisfied evil look on his face. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Shaylene's lifeless naked body, and chuckled.

"Looks like I got what I wanted after all." Sam said. "Too bad you didn't get to enjoy it…" He soon exited the temple, where he was greeted by a Gerudo.

"Sir, we stormed the capital, but no one was around."

"CJ and Stacey must be seeking refuge in their temples, like the others." Sam said. "Go to the Water Temple. Execute the Queen. I will await His Majesty on his own throne."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_I knew what Sam had just done… I knew he had killed Shaylene. As soon as her life force faded, I felt it. While she wasn't my lover anymore, we still had a strong bond. Not just a strong bond of friendship. A strong spiritual bond… I didn't just know that Sam had killed her… I knew what he did before killing her… And that infuriated me. I needed to end it…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

* * *

**The King's Broken Heart**

Sam sat in the throne room of Hyrule Castle, smirking.

"This ends soon…" He said to himself. Suddenly, the door to the throne room crashed open and a Gerudo guard ran in.

"Sir! We stormed the Water Temple, but the Queen was gone!" The guard said. "We think she may be on…" The Gerudo's sentence was cut off as a familiar legendary sword pierced her chest.

"Sam! You've stormed my kingdom… You've killed my fellow Sages… You've destroyed the temples… And worst of all, you've just generally pissed me off!" Sam smirked.

"I'm touched…" Sam said with an evil smile. "I was waiting when you'd come to fight me, C…"

"And frankly, I'm not waiting for my husband to get here. I will slaughter you without his help." Stacey stood there, full Zora armor, Master Sword at the ready. Suddenly, CJ came crashing through the wall.

"Don't start the fun without me." He said, tossing five lifeless Gerudo guards to the ground.

"Always have to show me up, huh?" Stacey laughed.

"Enough!" Sam shouted. "This is my kingdom! Guards!" Suddenly, four guards came out of nowhere and grabbed CJ and Stacey. "Bring the former King to me!" The guards pushed CJ forward and slammed him to the ground in front of Sam. "Turn him to face his wife." They turned CJ so he could see two guards holding Stacey, and a third with a sword to her neck. The Master Sword lay on the ground.

"Don't you hurt her!" CJ shouted.

"Execute her! Before his very eyes!" Sam shouted. CJ cried out in anger and the guard drove her sword through Stacey's neck. CJ slammed his fist into the ground, overcome with anger and despair, and began to weep. Amidst his tears, he looked at his hand and saw the Triforce of Courage appear along with Wisdom and Power.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Much like two years earlier with Mat, my diplomatic side wanted to end this peacefully… But my emotions felt otherwise…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

CJ, the full Triforce in his possession, became filled with power. A wave of energy rushed out from him, sending the guards flying into the wall with such force that they died instantly. He then rushed forward and pinned Sam to the ground.

"Sam Carlson… For everything you've done… You must pay… I cannot let this go unpunished…" CJ said. With that, he plunged the Pyramid Sword of Power into Sam's chest, ending his life. Suddenly, Sam's lifeless corpse began to glow with dark energy. CJ gasped at the being that took shape before him. It was a dark-skinned muscular man with crimson hair and crimson eyes.

"We meet again, boy…"

"Ganondorf… So you're behind all of this?!" CJ exclaimed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_I couldn't believe what I saw… It was Ganondorf… He had somehow possessed Sam and used him as a means to his revival… But I wasn't about to let that happen…"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"This… will… not happen…" CJ said. He held his hand up and watched as it gave off an ethereal glow.

"Ah… the Triforce… A feeble attempt… If I knock you away and touch it first, my wish will be granted…" Ganondorf said. "I will make my wish to control Hyrule and finish you…" Ganondorf laughed with malice.

"Always laughing about your plan and never paying attention to what's going on around you, huh?" CJ said with a smirk. Ganondorf looked at him and saw that he was touching the Triforce.

"Impossible!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Great golden goddess of Hyrule!" CJ exclaimed. "Hear my cry! Heal the pain of my friends, family and subjects who have been hurt by Ganondorf! Make the suffering go away! Bring it to an end! Reverse the curse of Ganondorf that has been laid on me and those I care about!" Ganondorf rushed toward CJ, eager to stop him, but turned to dust as a bright white light filled the room…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
